I Was Right!
by GhostWriterGirl-1
Summary: After PP, Wes Weston FINALLY gets his moment of victory at Long last...(I do not own Danny Phantom! That belongs to Butch Hartman! Please read and review!)


**Hi!**

 **So, I had this idea from a random drawing that I did a while ago, and decided to write it as a one-shot. I hope you like it; I certainly had fun writing it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

Wesley "Wes" Oscar Weston was having a great day.

Shocking, right?

Ever since he had discovered that Danny FENTON was Danny PHANTOM, he never had a great day since. He had tried to have other people realise the same thing that he did, that Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom, but they wouldn't; even if it was right in their face. Even Fenton _himself_ would brush off Wes' accusations, saying that it wasn't possible for him to be a ghost or some other such nonsense that had the students and staff of Casper High, the general public and Danny's parents _themselves,_ the acclaimed "ghost experts", _believe_ him and not Wes, despite the facts he had shown _and_ proven multiple times. The only people who believed him were Sam Manson, Tucker Foley and Jazz Fenton, but that was only because they already knew Danny Fenton _was_ Danny Phantom. And even Danny himself was annoying to Wes, pretending at times to be completely ignorant of Wes exposing his secret, but at other times, he would pester Wes about anyone believing him that Fenton and Phantom were one in the same yet, causing Wes to get more than a little ticked off with the ghost boy. And to make matters worse, people believed _him_ , Wes Weston, to be _Phantom_ , despite Wes saying _multiple_ times that Danny FENTON was Danny PHANTOM; even the NAMES sounded similar, for heavens' sake! But even with THAT piece of evidence, people _still_ didn't believe him, and continued to believe that _Wes_ was Phantom, and not _Danny_. It drove him quite mad sometimes.

So, you could see why Wes Weston having great days are so rare.

But, today was different.

Last week had been a blur of events; first, a deadly asteroid aptly named the " _Dis_ asteroid"(Wes couldn't help but snort at the stupid name)appeared, set to destroy Earth in a week; then, Mayor Vlad Masters revealed himself to be half-ghost and Danny Phantom's archenemy, Vlad Plasmius("I _KNEW_ it!" Wes couldn't help shout at seeing that), with the "ingenious" plan to turn the asteroid intangible in exchange for ruling the world, but couldn't turn the asteroid intangible thanks to it being made out of an anti-ghost element and was left in space; Danny Phantom came back after his mysterious absence with the plan of turning the EARTH intangible instead, having all of the ghosts from the Ghost Zone helping, which actually worked and the asteroid passed harmlessly through the Earth, saving the Earth, blah blah blah; and the reason for Wes' good mood… Danny _FINALLY_ revealed himself to be both Danny Phantom _and_ Danny Fenton to the _world_. A statue of Danny Phantom was placed in Amity Park and every capital city in every nation, Tucker became the mayor(first, Amity Park had a psychopathic half-ghost as it's mayor. Now a sixteen-year-old boy was mayor? Wes would _never_ understand how Amity Park's mayoral system worked[ **AN: I don't either!** ])and Danny and Sam, surprise surprise, became a couple and Danny became famous, with his parents and Valerie(yes, Wes knew that Valerie was the Red Huntress. It wasn't _that_ hard to figure out)accepting him for not only being half-ghost, but for him being Danny Phantom.

However, today, exactly a week later…

Wes strutted into Casper High, a wide grin on his face, before he screamed, "I _KNEW_ IT!"

Every single student in the hallway jumped, startled by the scream, before turning to the source of the scream… Wes Weston.

Wes grinned even wider and began his triumphant gloating.

"I KNEW IT! I knew it, I knew it, I _KNEW_ IT! I _knew_ that Danny _Fenton_ was Danny _Phantom_ , and I was _right_! You all kept saying, 'No no, Danny Fenton isn't Danny Phantom; he isn't a ghost and he is certainly not dead', even when I kept pointing all the similarities out, but now he revealed himself, and you now realise that I was right all along! You kept saying _I_ was Phantom, even when I said that _Fenton_ was Phantom, and Phantom transformed into Fenton, proving that I was right yet again and that I was _never_ Danny Phantom; Danny _Fenton_ was Danny _Phantom_ all along! You didn't believe me, but you believe me now, don't ya? You wanted your proof that Fenton was Phantom; well, _there's_ your proof when he changed from Danny PHANTOM to Danny FENTON after he saved the world from an asteroid! You all kept calling me crazy, saying that I was making a big fuss over nothing, that I was creating problems from nothing. But you all changed your minds about all that now? You now know that I _wasn't_ crazy, I _wasn't_ making a fuss over nothing, and I _wasn't_ creating problems out of nothing! You all called me a liar, but you now see that I have been telling the truth all along! You didn't believe Crazy Wes Weston before, right? Well, you CERTAINLY believe me now! I have been right all along and you all now realised that! I was right, I was right, I was right, I was _right_! I _told_ you all COUNTLESS times that Fenton is Phantom, and I was _right_! I knew all along that Fenton was Phantom, and I was _right_! I. WAS. _RIGHT_!"

Everyone was silent, until from somewhere, no one knew for sure, Danny Fenton himself shouted, "Oh shut up Wes Weston!"

That caused everyone to snap out of their silence and continue on their daily school routine.

No matter.

Wes' grin was so wide from his moment of gloating, it could have rivalled the Joker's own grin.

Yep, the day after Danny revealed his secret after the world was saved by him at the North Pole was the greatest day of Wesley Oscar Weston's life _EVER_.

 **And… that's the end!**

 **I'm pretty sure that Wes would have gloated to everyone how he was right about him saying that Danny FENTON was Danny PHANTOM after the events of Phantom Planet. So, here is Wes gloating to everyone how he was right about Fenton and Phantom being the same person! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Nope, I do not own Danny Phantom, or Wes Weston(he's kinda Butch Hartman-owned, and yet he's also Phandom-owned). That belongs to Butch Hartman. All I own is this story, which is Wes' moment of victory at long last.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


End file.
